1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ear protectors and more particularly pertains to a new ear protector for inhibiting an ear from being burned by a heated hair styling implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ear protectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,493 describes a device for extending around the periphery and an outside of an ear to protect the ear from being damaged. Another type of ear protector is U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,157 for extending around a periphery and outside of ears and being heat resistant to protect the ears from being burned by heat. Another type of ear protector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,912 for extending around an outside of ears to inhibit the ears from being burned.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that is adjustable to accommodate ears of various sizes and extends around the upper and lower portion of the ears to protect those portions of the ear and still allow sound to pass unimpeded to the ears.